best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Pour It Up" by Rihanna
Pour It Up is a song by Rihanna. It was released in early 2013 and was apart of her album Unapologetic the song itself has received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Lyrics Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it That's how we ball out Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Strip clubs and dolla' bills, I still got mo' money Patron shots can I get a refill I still got mo' money Strippers going up and down that pole And I still got mo' money 4'o clock and we ain't going home, cause I still got mo' money Money makes the world go round, I still got mo' money Bands make your girl go down, I still got mo' money Lot more where that came from, I still got mo' money The look in your eyes I know you want some And I still got mo' money... Oh ohh ohhh, ohhh oh oh oh All I see is signs, all I see is dolla' signs Oh ohh ohhh, ohhh oh oh oh Money on my mind, money, money on my mind Throw it up, throw it up Watch it fall out from the sky Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out Valet cost a hundred bill and I still got mo' money Gold all up in my grill, I still got mo' money Who cares how you haters feel and I still got mo' money Call Jay up and close a deal, I still got mo' money My fragrance on and they love my smell, I still got mo' money So who cares about what I spend, I still got mo' money My pockets deep and they never end, I still got mo' money I'm going dumb with all my friends, I still got mo' money Oh ohh ohhh, ohhh oh oh oh All I see is signs, all I see is dolla' signs Oh ohh ohhh, ohhh oh oh oh Money on my mind, money, money on my mind Throw it up, throw it up Watch it fall out from the sky Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out Throw it up, throw it up Watch it all fall out Pour it up, pour it up That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out That's how we ball out Why It Rocks #The beat is very catchy. #The lyrics are really good but can be repetitive in places. #This could be the best song from Rihanna's album unapologetic and this song was a pretty good step for Rihanna for the most part. #Cool music video. Bad Qualities Despite all the Good Qualities, there are several bad ones too. Therefore this song also has an article on Horrible Music and Songs Wiki. To view the page on that wiki, click here. Category:2010s Category:Trap Category:Also on Horrible Music & Songs Wiki Category:Songs with awesome music videos